Le combat final
by hello96
Summary: Une jeune femme se réveille après un long sommeil. Pourquoi semble t'elle avoir un lien si étroit avec allen et le comte ? Cette nouvelle exorciste semble être l'une des clés pour mettre fin à la guerre entre Akuma et Humain. Cependant comment vont réagir nos héros et nos ennemis en apprenant son existence ou son réveil pour certains ? Une page ce tourne. L'histoire se crée.
1. Tout à un commencement

**_Chapitre 1 :  
Tout a un commencement _**

* * *

_7 015 avant notre ère, Arche_

\- Si te plait Adam ! Cela va faire plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posé le pied hors de l'arche.

Pour ponctuer son argumenter Elise tourna sur elle-même, les bras tendus. Voyant l'absence de réponse de son cousin, elle se stoppa devant l'autre personne présente dans la grande salle de l'arche. Néa. Son ami était posté à la droite d'Adam. Assis, le coude entreposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et retenait son visage dans le creux de sa main. Ses yeux mauves pétillèrent d'amusement qui suivait avec son sourire amusé.

\- Néa si te plait tu pourrai dire à ma très cher idiot de cousin que j'ai besoin de sortir. De sentir l'herbe fraîche sur mes pieds. De ...

\- Eli, _la stoppa t'il en levant les mains en l'air tout en retombant contre son dossier._ Je n'ai qu'une envie s'est de te faire plaisir, _il poussa un soupir exagéré. Mais_ tu sais aussi bien que moi que si ton cousin ne veut pas je ne peux rien y faire. C'est lui qui tient les rênes dans l'arche.

\- Elise tu viens d'avoir tes dix huit ans. Tu as d'autres choses de plus intéressants qu'à aller voir ses créatures. Ces humains comme tu préfères, _ajouta t'il voyant l'air énervé de sa cousine._

\- Des choses plus intéressantes ? Me choisir un prétendant ne fait partie de la catégorie intéressante si tu veux mon opinion. De plus j'ai que deux choix possibles. De un mon très cher cousin Adam l'enquiquineur ou alors Néa notre vieux ami, _soupira t'elle un d'air tragique._ Sans vouloir vous vexer c'est pas un choix qui me comblent d'excitation.

\- Ma tulipe c'est un choix qui comblerait de bonheur beaucoup de gente de demoiselle, _lui confia Néa en recoiffant ses longs cheveux noirs à l'arrière de son crâne._

 _-_ Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as jeune fille, _grogna Adam._

\- Adam nous avons à peine un an d'écart, _s'ébroua Elise_. Tu peux m'appeler jeune fille alors que le contraire n'est pas possible ?

\- Je pense que jeune fille ne qualifie pas parfaitement Adam, _gloussa le jeune homme_.

\- Tais toi, s _'écrièrent les deux cousins en même temps_.

 _-_ Elise va tout de suite dans ta chambre et que je ne te revois pas avant le repas _, ordonna Adam en frappant l'accoudoir de son poing._ C'est déjà un miracle que je laisse ses misérables humains te côtoyaient. Alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin cousine.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche. Avant de la refermer d'un coup sec. Elle lança un regard mauvais aux deux garçons avant de s'incliner. Geste accompli, elle claqua ses talons entre eux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elise avait beau les adorer. En ce moment l'envie de les envoyer à l'autre bout de la planète la tentait. Mais elle avait d'autre chose à faire. La porte claqua, empêchant les deux personnes restaient dans la pièce de voir le sourire prendre place sur le visage de la jeune femme.

oOoOoOoOoO

Elise sauta délicatement hors de la porte qu'elle venait de créer. Quand son cousin était en colère, il perdait quelques notions d'intelligence. Si il avait un tant soit peu réfléchi, il se serait rendu compte que la jeune femme était capable d'ouvrir des portes menant à l'extérieur. Néa n'était pas le seul privilégié à pouvoir faire ça. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Nom qu'elle doutait que ce dernier allait lui tomber dessus à son retour. Mais elle était pas venue pour combler un de ses caprices. Non, Elise avait fait une promesse. Et la jeune Noah tenait à cœur de les toujours tenir ses promesses.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes de marches, son trajet toucha à sa fin. Devant elle, se tenait le village Jabipk. Un petit village qui se trouvait au nord de l'actuel Japon. Alors que la jeune femme posa un pied dans l'enceinte de Jabipk, elle fut mise à terre par cinq petits boulets de canons. Levant les bras :

\- Moi Elise Noah clame sa défaite totale face aux petites terreurs du village, _prononça t'elle faussement peinée avant d'éclater de rire._

\- Mais Elise c'est pas marrant. Tu dois être super forte avec tes pouvoirs oohhhh, s' _écria déçue une petite tête blonde._

Opinion partagée par ses quatre compagnons qui hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation. L'interpellée se redressa tout en enlevant la poussière sur sa robe.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sulie.

\- Mais si ton innocence, _s'exclama t'elle en levant les bras au ciel._ Tu sais celle que tu autorises à jouer avec nous.

\- Mhhh, laisse moi réfléchir. Tu chercherais pas quelques choses comme ça, _lui répondit elle en pointant quelque chose derrière le dos du petit groupe._

Ces derniers se retournèrent. Et se retrouvèrent en face d'un akuma à quelques mètres du sol. Elise s'agenouilla tout en posant son visage sur ses mains. Elle rigola quand les petits du village émerveillés devant son Kanna, son innocence. Cette dernière se laissa faire et répondit aux nombreux caprices des enfants. Sa maîtresse la regarda d'un air nostalgique. Kanna était une âme en errance qui ne trouvait pas sa place entre les mondes. Un jour son chemin croisa celui de la jeune femme et devient une de ces innocences. Elle tourna la tête interloquée. Malgré son apparence plutôt étrange. Deux mètres de hauteurs, Kanna était un squelette de forme blanche doté d'une armure de la même couleur. Son visage était caché d'un masque. Seuls ses yeux violets et son sourire doté de dent pointue étaient visibles. Ses mains ,où plutôt os, étaient dotées de griffes rétractiles pouvant blesser des ennemis potentiels. Cela ne l'empêcher pas pour autant à jouer avec les enfants du village délicatement. Si on pouvait dire que les tenir dans ses bras en survolant le village soit qualifiable de " délicat ". Elise attendit que chacun puissent faire au moins deux tours dans les bras de Kanna avant de se relever.

\- C'est pas que vous n'êtes pas mignon mais nous avions du travail, _leurs annonça t'elle en remontant bien son tablier au dessus de sa robe style paysanne._

C'est à travers les " Bouh " " Tu es méchante nee-san" qu'elle se dirigea vers le centre du village. Kanna à ses traces. Ou plutôt à son épaule. Elise jeta des regards attristés autour d'elle. La canicule qui avait tapé le village il y cinq mois déjà avait laissé des traces. De nombreux hommes vigoureux ou de d'enfants n'avaient pas survécu. Malheureusement elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider. Mais pensa t'elle en serrant les poings tout en ramenant ses bras à sa poitrine, elle et Kanna avait la possibilité de les aider. Elle avait répondu positivement quand ces amis de Jabipk lui avaient demandé son aide pour la récolte la moisson. Peu d'homme avait survécu ou était rétabli pour assumer cette aurait prit aux villageois plus de deux semaines pour tout récolter contrairement à une journée avec leurs aides. Enfin surtout l'aide de Kanna. Rapide, souriante et efficace cette âme réchappé valait une centaine de paire de bras à elle-seule. Elise s'est vue confiée la tâche de trier la semence récolter. Trier en fonction de leurs stades de croissance. Tandis que son innocence aura la tâche plus physique, celle même de récolter. Car Elise malgré son apparence avait une santé plutôt fragile.

\- Oh ma puce contente que tu es pu venir nous aider, s _'écria Mikoto la vielle femme du chef du village._

Elise enlaça tendrement la vieille femme. Puis se délogea de ses bras afin de saluer le reste de la troupe. Une petite vingtaine au total. La jeune femme hocha la tête à quelques têtes connues. Chikafusa ainsi que son jumeau Chitoo ou encore Yumi, une jeune femme un plus âgée que les garçons. Après quelques minutes de discussions, les femmes et les hommes se divisèrent afin de remplir chacun leurs tâches.

A la fin de journée, éreintée Elise tombe en arrière. Quand son dos rentra en contact avec le sol un filet de poussière s'envola la faisant tousser. Elle regarda le ciel tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration plus régulière après six ou sept heures de travail. Il était dix huit heures. Le dîner ne commençait seulement à dix neuf heures. Encore une bonne heure devant elle. De plus connaissant son cousin et Néa seront sans doute dans la bibliothèque plongés dans l'une de leurs études. La jeune femme soupira en se retourna sur le ventre. Elle porta ses mains en coupelle pour y fourrer son visage. Les femmes du village avaient fini de trier la récolte et de faire un dîner pour tout le monde. Quant à leurs partenaires ils finissaient de préparer la terre pour les prochaines récoltes. Elle se promit d'aller voler avec son innocence le lendemain. Pensant t'elle en voyant son akuma qui lui servait à la fois de confidente et d'innocence travailler aussi durement.

\- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh mais lâchez ça ce sont nos vivres pour les prochains mois saligaud, s'époumona une voix.

Cela réussit à sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle se leva précipitamment n'écoutant pas ses os endoloris et s'élança vers la provenance du cri. Au bout d'une course freinée, elle arriva devant le vieux grenier à grain. Devant ses yeux, un spectacle qui la révolta. Mikoto avait été jeté à terre par un groupe d'hommes. Des pirates. Ces derniers étaient en train de piler tout ce qu'ils avaient tous réussi à avoir cette journée. Mais le pire aux yeux de la jeune femme s'était Mikoto. Cette dernière semblait s'être blessée lors de la chute. Ses cheveux gris long étaient mêlés de poussière, ses habits semblaient déchiré à certains endroit. Son visage aux traits si doux en temps normal était rempli de douleur. Sans doute sa cheville, en la voyant massé sa jambe doucement.

\- Espèce de sales voleurs, je vous conseille de remettre en place ce que vous avez pris, _ordonna t'elle d'une voix bizarrement calme. Puis en pointant du menton la vieille dame,_ reculez tout de suite au sinon vous ne repartirez pas vivants.

L'homme qui se tenait à côté de son ami, le chef sans doute, se retourna. Grand, musclé, un visage balafré et au crâne rasé lui fit face. En voyant la jeune demoiselle du haut de son mètre soixante qui osait lui tenir tête, il put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Ses acolytes qui sortirent sur le moment le suivirent dans son euphorie.

\- Et que va faire une petite fille comme toi, _demanda t'il d'un ton doucereux tout en sortant un couteau de sa ceinture._

Elise soupira en secouant la tête. Il ne fallait jamais se moquer d'un adversaire avant de savoir de quoi ce dernier est capable. Un principe même du combat. Elle fit un signe discret de la tête à la vieille dame avant de tendre la main droite. Qu'elle agita doucement devant elle. Un arc blanc y prit place tandis qu'un carquois s'installa sur ses épaules. Adam et Néa avaient leurs propres arme de noah : des épées dotées de pouvoir particuliers. Quand à elle avait son arc du même style. Elle attrapa rapidement une flèche avant de l'installer et de prendre une position de combat. Tête penchée, regard sur le pirate. Jambe tendues avec bras opérationnels. L'effet était au rendez vous. Le chef poussa un cri de surprise et la fixa éberlué. Il reprit vite ses esprits en criant à ses hommes de faire attention au monstre. Et de régler son sort le plus vite possible. Ses compagnons obéirent mais la crainte se faisait voir dans le yeux. Et on pouvait même voir les jambes de certains tremblaient. Cependant un léger regard à l'entrée du grenier à grain, lui signala que Mikoto avait bien pu s'échapper.

\- Attrapez moi cette horreur. _Puis l'œil salace et un ton dégoulinant,_ ne la blessez surtout pas. Je parie qu'on pourrait se faire un max d'argent avec ce jolie coeur.

Cinq hommes se jetèrent sur elle. Qu'elle neutralisa facilement en lançant une flèche dans le bras ou dans une jambe afin de les stopper et les empêcher de se relever.

\- Lachez moi aide moi Elise , _couina quelqu'un derrière elle._

Se retourna vivement, arc bandé. Elle grogna en voyant la petite sulie se faire embêter par un des pirates. A quelques secondes de tirer, une douleur se fit ressentir en dessous de sa poitrine. Étonnée elle baissa son regard vers l'origine de la douleur. Une couleur rouge s'écoula du tablier blanc. Une pointe la transperça. Et elle comprit. On avait fait en sorte qu'elle concentre son attention sur la petite et le brigand. Elise attendit à peine les hurlements de Sulie ou alors les bruits de courses des villageois et ceux de Kana. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même alors qu'elle bascula vers l'avant. Son corps ne ressentait plus rien.

" - Adam, Naé, Sulie et les autres je suis désolée, _pensa t'elle avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité._

 _oOoOoOoOo_

Elle ne comprenait pourquoi ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Mais ça ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était cette impression de poids lourds pesant sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était pire que dans ses crises précédentes. Elise avait toujours eu une santé plutôt fragile. Cependant jamais elle ne se trouvait dans son état. Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? Elle essaya de se souvenir. Mais oui ! Tout lui revient. Et elle s'obligea à s'ouvrir les yeux. Comment allaient Néa, Adam, Elise, kanna ou les autres ? Au bout d'effort et de douleurs, ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec beaucoup de difficultés. Qu'elle renferma immédiatement à cause de la lumière ambiante.

\- Elise ? Tu es réveillée ?

\- K .. Ka .. Kann ?

\- Oui réveille toi mademoiselle Elise

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux doucement. La jeune Akuma volait au dessus d'elle et semblait inquiète. Depuis son enfance elle ne l'avait jamais vu inquiète. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais toussota violemment.

\- Reposez vous je vous en prie, _lui conseilla t'elle doucement._

\- Et les autres ? _Bégaya t'elle en ignorant ses conseils_

\- ...

\- Kann ? _supplia t'elle_

\- Monsieur Adam et Néa sont arrivés juste après votre chute. Ils étaient tellement en colère qu'aucun pirates ne put s'échapper. Mais, c _ontinua t'elle d'un air désolé,_ Monsieur Adam sous la fureur s'est tourné vers les villageois. Les accusant de tous les torts. Je je n'ai pu en sauver que quelqu'un dont Sulie pendant que Monsieur Néa essayait de le raisonner. Désolé mademoiselle Elise.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Non il ne lui resta plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Kan, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, e _lle la stoppa pour éviter qu'elle l'interrompt_. Je le sais n'essaye pas de le nier. Je veux que tu fasses en sortes que Adam ne jette pas sa colère sur les humains durant mon absence. Et surtout que ni Néa ni Adam ne se déchirent à faute de ça.

Portant avec ses difficulté ses mains au niveau de son coeur, une lumière éblouit la pièce. Puis un petit cube s'échappa de son corps et flotta devant elle. Épuisée, elle retomba sur son lit.

\- Ce Cube renferme le pouvoir de neutraliser les créations d'Adam. Mais utilise le seulement si tu juges qui est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Vite range le avant qu'ils arrive,t.

La jeune innocence sembla douter devant l'étrange cube. " Kanna ! " Elle l'attrapa vivement. Dans ses mains la boite se transforma. Elle se réduisit de taille avant de prendre la forme d'un petit pendentif. Et s'attacha automatiquement autour du cou de la jeune Akuma. Alors qu'elle allait interroger la jeune femme, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Adam et Néa venaient de faire leurs apparitions et se jetèrent au pied de la blessée. Adam attrapa sa main droite et la pressa contre sa bouche. Ses boucles noirs chatouillèrent doucement la main de la jeune fille. Elle rigola tendrement. Elle tendit tendrement la main vers son ami resté plus loin. Se dépêchant il s'approcha et attrapa la main tendue. Sa mine était triste à voir.

\- Ses satanées humains si je te vengerai mon coeur je te vengerai je te le promets.

Néa quant à lui resta dans le silence. Mais caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça Adam, _murmura t'elle en s'épuisant_. Promet moi que tu ne feras rien quand je ne serai ...

\- Elise ne dit pas, _coupa Néa._

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vu ma santé je ne tiendrai pas. Déjà vous parlez me demande beaucoup d'effort. Chut, _dit elle_. Adam ne fait rien que tu pourras regretter. Et toi Néa je t'en supplie fait en sorte que Adam n'attaque pas ces derniers. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Les humains ne sont pas méchants. Certains le sont et d'autres non. Tenez vous bien jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je promets de revenir au plus vite.

Caressant la joue des deux garçons, elle leurs murmura qu'elle les aimait. Puis tout doucement ses paupières se fermèrent. Ses mains retombèrent sur le lit. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rare avant de s'arrêter complètement.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, s'écria Adam en plongeant portant la main de sa cousine à son visage.

Néa lui cacha ses larmes en camouflant son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Kanna s'envola discrètement. La mort provisoire de sa maîtresse l'attristait oui. Mais elle lui avait fait une promesse. Un dernier regard sur cette scène remplit de tristesse avant de s'éclipser vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre d'Elise..

 _Ce fut ainsi que le quatorzième, anciennement appelé Néa, s'éloigna peu à peu de son ami. Et ce fut aussi ainsi que le Comte fit son apparition et que les akumas commencèrent peu à peu à peupler le monde. Et à amener douleurs et horreurs à ce qui les croisèrent._

* * *

 ** _SUITE BIENTOT_**


	2. Le réveil

**_Chapitre 2:  
Le réveil_**

* * *

 _1860, Venise_

Où était elle ? Avait elle dormi plus longtemps qu'elle l'avait prédit ?

Elle n'avait pas encore recommencé à respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ses poumons et ses voies respirations reprirent leurs fonctions. Ils fonctionnèrent comme un vélo roulé après l'avoir laissé tout l"hiver dans le garage. C'est avec surprise qu'Elise remarqua qu'une petite douleur seulement était apparue. Rien de comparable avec ses précédents médicaux. Bon prochaine étape : ses paupières. Première tentative, échec. Deuxième tentative, semi-échec. La troisième fut la bonne. La jeune femme plissa les yeux mais ne les renferma pas. Le peu de luminosité de la pièce où elle se trouvait l'aider. Il devait faire nuit constata t'elle en voyant la pièce envahie par une quasi obscurité. Quasi obscurité brisée par une lampe au chevet de son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son lit ? Son regard balaya la pièce qui l'hébergeait. Elle ne se trouvait ni dans l'enceinte de l'arche ni dans une des habitations du village. Cela l'intriguait. Rien ne lui était familier. Cela passait par les murs et le sol de pierre. Une commode en bois usée se trouvait jetée contre le mur à sa droite. Ses yeux descendirent sur son couchage. Un simple lit une place. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement le tissu de la couverture. Un coton usé par les mites. Rien de comparable avec les draps en soie de l'arche. " Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de moins " lui avait fait remarquer Adam. A part la petit table ,elle aussi usée, au pied du lit ainsi qu'un coiffeuse ancienne à côté de la porte, la chambre semblait bien vide. Vide mais pratique.

Elise décida de refaire travailler ses muscles endoloris. Ses pieds rencontrèrent la pierre froide du sol. Tout en se tenant au mur, elle tenta de se redresser. Au bout quelques minutes d'effort, elle put enfin se stabiliser sur ses jambes frêles. A part quelques légers tremblements et fourmis rien de très gênants ne se passa.

" - Je me demande si on ne m'a pas rétréci pendant le lavage, _couina t'elle._

Elle grimaça. Sa voix semblait elle aussi différente. Plus faible, plus tremblante mais aussi plus douce. Cependant la chose qui l'avait intrigué était la taille de son corps. Elle leva les mains devant elle. Elles semblaient si petites par rapport à avant son réveil. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient fins mais musclés. Mais surtout petits. Elise adorait son mètre soixante huit néanmoins vue ces derniers points, il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu quelques centimètres. " Voir plus, pensa t'elle en regardant une nouvelle fois ses petites paumes. Si sa taille et sa morphologie avaient changé, les autres parties de son corps aussi.

\- Direction miroir, _dit elle en fixant son regard sur la coiffeuse devant elle._

Le mini-trajet se passa bien. Ses jambes semblaient être bonne santé. Un corps en bonne santé, cela permettait de faire plaisir à son hôte alors que de multiples questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais cela devra attendre plus tard sa destination était atteinte. La personne qui lui rendait son regard dans la glace n'était pas elle. Enfin elle le pensait. Ses longs cheveux qui lui atteignaient la taille avaient été remplacé par un petit carré niveau épaule. Sa belle couleur argentér avait laissé place à une couleur crème. Pas blond ni roux : crème. Sa main posa délicatement au niveau des yeux. Ses pupilles grises avait subi le même sort que la couleur de ses : elle fut échangée. A la place deux grands ronds verts la fixaient. Nouveau pour elle : une paire de lunette à monture ronde s'était logée sur l'arête de son nez. Elise s'en n'était pas rendu compte sur l'instant. Elle pinça les lèves, les humidifia. Adieu les lèvres charnues et bienvenue aux lèvres fines rosées. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens dans le but de s'habituer à ce nouveau visage. Un bref éclat au niveau de ses oreilles la stoppa. Elise approcha doucement son visage du miroir et dégagea son oreille gauche de ses cheveux délicatement. Deux boucles d'oreilles s'emboîtaient. Deux petites étoiles, une grise ainsi qu'une noir. Elle les caressa tendrement. Adam et Néa le lui avaient donné lors de son huitième anniversaire. Noir pour Adam. Gris pour Néa. Chacune de ses boucles provenaient d'une paire. Leurs jumelles se trouvèrent à l'oreille d'un des garçons. Un brusque sentiment de tristesse la prit. Mais ou était donc les deux jeunes hommes ?

\- Laisse moi, mais laisse moi aleister, _hurla une voix dans la vue._

\- Arrête de brailler comme un gosse capricieux ... pousse de soja, _soupira une autre voix._

Des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre en bas de la chambre. Elise se détourna de son reflet avant de chercher la source de ces éclats de voix. Après quelques minutes d'observation, elle remarqua une fenêtre dissimulée juste au dessus de sa tête de lit. C'est sans doute de la que provenait les léger coup de vent qui chatouillaient ses cheveux à son réveil. Ses pas se dirigèrent doucement vers l'ouverture. Elle grimpa sur le lit. Puis constatant que avec nouvelle taille elle ratait d'une bonne dizaines de centimètres la rambarde. Si la fenêtre ne vient pas à elle, c'est elle qui viendra à la fenêtre ! Son visage prit un air concentré. Ses yeux se plissèrent tant dis que ses lèvres quant à elle se pincèrent. L'image aurait pu Etre comique. Elise avait posé ses pieds sur la tête du lit tant dit qu'elle s'aidait de ses mains pour se trouver un appui. Un geste du pied, un autre des bras c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva parfaitement devant la fenêtre. Où elle s'y trouva une scène hilarante selon elle. C'était un groupe de sept non huit d'individus. Plus précisément deux filles et six garçons se tenaient devant elle. Enfin dans la rue. C'était sans aucun doute les sources des bruits de bagarre qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un des garçons ,celui aux cheveux blancs, était retenu par les aisselles par un de ses compagnons. Ses pieds pédalaient dans l'air. En vain. Elise en pinçant les lèvres bougea la tête pour distinguer les traits de son visage. Malheureusement il se retrouva dans un mauvais angle. Tandis elle s'intéressait plutôt à celui qui le tenait fermement. aleister devina t'elle. Elle l'observa. Son visage était à demi caché par une longue mèche blanche. Sa chevelure ne l'était pas entièrement contrairement au jeune qui tenait dans les bras. Il devait être plus âgé. Trente ans ? Peut être. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Sans doute pour essayer de le calmer. Son expression semblait stressé. Stressé mais résignée. Sans doute les scènes de bagarres entre ses deux membres étaient choses habituels. En parlant le deuxième adversaires. Elle le chercha du regard. Trouvé. Position de défense sabre à la main. Son visage ,encadré par une longue chevelure bleu marine retenue par une queue haute, était une déclinaison de trois expressions. Froideur. Stoïque. Arrogance. Il semblait prêt à trancher à deux l'autre jeune de son âge.

Devant lui un autre (il était combien à la fin ? ) essayait tant bien que mal de faire barrage. Cheveux rouge retenu par un bandeau il leva les mains en l'air en bas en haut tout en zigzaguant. Tout en criant des parole incompréhensibles. Sans doute pour le faire changer d'avis et le calmer. Cause perdue. En outre, queue de cheval semblait ne prête guère attention à ce dernier. Les deux femmes du groupe se tenaient un peu en retrait. La première , la plus âgée sans doute, était une jeune femme svelte avec de long cheveux noirs assortis à ses yeux. Sa mine était mêlée d'inquiétude, de triste et ... de malheur ? Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le reste du groupe. Elle tenait à la main un genre de sac. On aurait dit un paquet de bonbon. Qu'elle essayait désespérément de tendre vers les garçons en marmonnant quelques choses. Son ami , du même âge que les autres, essayait de la rassurer. Des cheveux verts et des yeux yeux mauves accompagnés d'un visage de poupée. Malgré la distance, Elise ne pouvait que constater de la beauté de la jeune femme. En plus de sa gracieuse apparence, elle arborait un magnifique sourire afin de rassurer son aîné. Gentille et belle. Pour finir, son regard se porta sur les deux derniers membres du groupe. Ils se tenaient complètement à l'écart. Un garçon ,le plus jeune - douze ans -, s'était adossé contre le mur le plus proche. Les mains derrière son cou et les jambes tendues sur le sol. Son apparence était atypique. Des cheveux bleus électriques retenus en deux queues basses. Des yeux rouges et une espèce de boule bleu au centre de son front. Attendez ? Il dormait ? Il dormait pendant que ses camarades étaient à deux doigts de s'entre tuer ? Elise secoua la tête. Il y a des moments où elle ne comprenait vraiment pas les humains.

\- Et vous osez vous qualifier d'exorcistes ? On dirait des écolières en train de se disputer.

C'était le dernier qui avait parlé. Elise essaya de se redresser un peu plus. Un visage fermé. Des cheveux blonds avec une frange.

\- CLAM

Le bruit fit sursauter la jeune femme. Cela venait de derrière elle. Comme un bol qui se brise au sol. Elise ,sous le coup de la surprise, perdit son équilibre et tomba en arrière. Elle grimaça quand son dos rentra en contact avec son matelas. Après une pirouette, elle se retrouva dos contre le matelas, les jambes en l'air, bras tendus et la tête dans le vide. Elle grimaça en grommelant tout en battant plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle chercha la source de ce bruit. Sur le sol des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés partout. De l'eau s'était échappée du récipient brisé. Une éponge se tenait au milieu des morceaux. Des pieds au chaussures vernis. Des chaussures ? Elle releva le regard pour découvrir le propriétaire de ces pieds.

\- Sulie ? S'écria t'elle surprise.

oOoOoOoOo

Elise attrapa la tasse de tête qu'on lui donna. Assise en tailleur sur son lit. Ébahie. Surprise. Sonnée ? Les mots étaient peu pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait sur le moment. Sulie et Yumi. Elles avaient réussi à échapper à la fureur d'Adam. _Je suis pas la seule à avoir changée,_ médita t'elle en avalant une gorgée de thé. " Argh" Nom d'un chien, il était brûlant ce satané thé ! Ce qui fit éclatée de rire Sulie et gloussait Yumi. Elise prit un petit air - faussement - offusqué tout en épiant discrètement ses amies au dessus de sa tasse. Toutes les deux étaient sur des chaises ramenées après le léger accident de la bassine d'eau. Sulie ,à sa droite, ne ressemblait plus à la petite terreur de 6 ans qui lui sautait sur le dos. Elle avait grandit. Sulie devait malgré tout être un peu moins âgé qu'être. quinze, dix sept ans maximum. _Plus jeune mais on dirait plus une femme que moi,_ soupira intérieurement la jeune Noah. En effet, elle devait la dépasser d'un cinq bon centimètres. Et était selve et féminine. Ses longues cheveux blonds étaient retenu en couettes ondulées. Des jolies yeux bleus en amande, une petite bouche en cœur et un petit nez retroussé doublé de petites tâches de rousseur. Même sa tenue lui allait parfaitement bien. Une robe corset avec des lacets à l'arrière. Manches bouffantes. Jupe bouffante au dessus de ses genoux. Toute de bleu vêtu à part le corset qui était d'une teinte de blanc. Et ces fameuses bottes. Yumi quant à elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup vieillie mais plutôt mûrie. Ses anciens cheveux noirs qu'elle portait long autrefois avaient été coupé à la garçonne. Court devant, court derrière et sur les côtés. Ses yeux bridées avaient été soulignés par un peu de maquillage. Son teint héritage de ses origines asiatiques était mis en avant par le maquillage rouge qu'elle avait mis sur ses lèvres. Sa tenue l'affirmait et dégagea un certain charisme. Une certaine alchimie. Une chemise blanche à manche longue bouffante supplantée d'un corset en cuir lacet sur le devant. Un pantalon assorti au corset. Même couleurs. Même matière. C'était saisissant. Elise ne se voyait pas avec ces tenues, se dit elle en rougissant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? _Lui demanda Sulie inquiète._

\- Hein ? Mhh je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu déconcertée de mettre réveillé ici et non dans l'arche. Néa et Adam m'ont laissé à vos côtés pour me rassurer lors de mon réveil ? Ils m'attendent dans l'arche ? _Demanda t'elle pleine d'espoir._

Echange de regard entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elise sentit peu à peu le stress envahir son esprit.

\- Sulie, Yuki ? Les garçons nous attendent bien dans l'arche n'est ce pas ? _répéta t'elle avec des légers tremblements dans la voix._

La première s'essuya ses mains mouattes sur ses jambes et évita son regard. Ce fut Yuki qui lui répondit :

\- L'arche n'est plus ce qu'elle était Elise.

\- Elle est détruite ?

\- Non , l'interrompu Suli qui avait redressé sa tête pour lui répondre.

Elise tourna la tête pour examiner son ancienne protégée.

\- Va te changer pendant que Yumi t'explique, _lui conseilla l'ancienne terreur en pointant le paravent qui avait été monté._

Elise hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle fit délicatement glisser la chemise de chambre avant de prendre la tenue qui lui était destinée.

\- L'arche est toujours là. Mais n'est plus comme tu as pu la connaitre avant, _soupira t'elle_. Un combat entre deux forces c'est déroulé la laissant vide de tout Noah. Le comte , Adam je veux dire, et les Noah de première et de deuxième génération se sont dirigés vers un autre refuge.

\- 1 ère et 2 eme génération de Noah ? _S'exclama Elise en passant la tête sur le côté_. Adam et Néa se sont mariés durant mon absence ?

\- Non pas dans le sens que tu l'attendes. Et si tu nous coupes on ne n'aura jamais fini, _rigola t'elle tendrement_. Néa et Noah se sont éloignés. On peut même dire qui sont devenus les pires ennemis. Ne nous demande pas pourquoi personne ne le sait. Adam s'est fait appeler le Comte après ta disparition. Suite à ça des créatures maléfiques ont peu à peu commencer à émerger. Des akumas. Des akumas maléfiques afin de détruire les humains et dominer les hommes. Elise , _s'arrêta Sulie avant de la regarder tristement_. Le comte n'a plus rien à voir avec ton cousin. Tant physiquement que mentalement. Il s'est laissé gagner par sa soif de vengeance, sa colère, sa répugnance pour les humains. Et les autres ne sont pas mieux. La famille Noah a essayé de renverser le monde. Mais à ce moment venu de nul part, des armes anti-akumas naquirent. On les nomma innocence. 109 plus précisément ont été crée. Ceux qu'ils étaient compatible avec ces armes furent appelées exorcistes. Leurs missions ramenaient la paix dans le monde grâce à leurs innocences. La congrégation de l'ombre vit le jour. C'est une organisation religieuse ayant pour but de détruire le comte millénaire et son armé d'akuma. Et tout porteur d'innocence se voit obliger de rentrer dans ses rangs.

\- Oh non Elise ça va ? _cria Sulie tout en se précipitant vers son ancienne amie._

La jeune Noah s'était écroulée au sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son pire cauchemar était arrivée, pensa t'elle en se laissant enlacée par Sulie. Les deux personnes à qu'elle aimait le plus s'étaient éloignées. Pire ils avaient pris des chemins que jamais mais jamais elle n'aurait cru possible. Yumi se leva de son siège. Ses talons claquèrent sur les pierres tandis qu'elle s'approcha. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur d'Elise. Un bruit de baffe retentit dans la pièce. Elise regarda éberluée la japonaise. Sa main sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Je comprends que cela soit dure pour toi Elise. Mais il faut que tu te dessaisisses au plus vite ! Nous avons besoin de toi pour agir, il n'est pas le temps que nous apitoyer sur notre sort !

La lueur au fond de ses pupilles changea. La chagrin fut changé par la détermination. La détermination d'en tirer plus clair sur cette histoire. Et de retrouver ses deux garçons qui lui manquaient fortement.

\- Et Kanna ? Néa ?

\- Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. kanna nous a laissé après nous avoir confié chacune une innocence et de t'avoir laissé sous notre surveillance. Et Néa nous l'avons pas vu depuis l'attaque du village, nous sommes désolé.

Elise se leva brusquement. Ses pas retentirent dans la pièce tout d'un coup silencieuse. La main à la poignée, elle se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes laissées en arrière :

\- Mes amies il est temps d'aller à la rencontre d'informations, _puis ouvrant la porte_. Nous voilà exorcistes.

 ** _La suite bientôt :)_**

* * *

Note :

* Ne vous inquiétez pas Allen, les autres membres de la congrégation et les Noah vont bientôt arriver. Mais comme je prévois de faire un fiction longue je mets en route les choses doucement ;)

* Laissez moi une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Si quelques choses vous gênes ou une question pour savoir si l'histoire vous plait ;)

* En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !


	3. Balade mouvementée à Venise

**_Chapitre n°3:_**

 ** _Balade mouvementée à Venise_**

* * *

 _Venise quelques heures plus tard_

\- Oh comme c'est magnifique, _s'exclama Elise émerveillée._

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le trio vagabondait à travers les rues vénitiennes. S'arrêtant aux nouvelles découvertes de la jeune réveillé. Un magasin de fleurs ? De babiole ? Ou encore des artistes de rue ? Tout l'intriguait, la fascinait. Bon au bout de sept millénaires de sommeil le monde et les coutumes avaient fortement évolué, Yumi voulait bien l'admettre. Mais là. S'arrêter sur le pont des amoureux pour admirer les gondoles qui passent. La japonaise pouvait laisser passer. Pousser des cris de poules en montrant tel ou tel gondoliers. C'était à la limite de qu'elle pouvait tolérer.

 _Je veux bien qu'elles soient enthousiastes par autant de nouveauté ... Mais là putain on dirait pas deux jeunes femmes mais deux gosses surexcités nom d'un chien!_

Constata t'elle en fixant rageusement les jeunes femmes. Sulie avait eu la bonne idée de monter sur la rambarde afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Enthousiasmée l'ancienne villageoise avait au bout de maintes suppliques et de supplications réussi à convaincre sa camarade à faire de même. C'est pour ça que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de faire grands signes de la main aux voyageurs maritimes. Tout cela sous les regards des passants. Rieurs, moqueurs, hautains. Et le pire c'est qu'elles ne semblaient même pas remarquer les réactions qu'elles créaient involontairement. C'est pourquoi elle s'était posé contre le pont à l'opposé des deux indigènes qui lui servaient d'amis. Ce qui ne la connaissait pas aurait très bien pu penser que le spectacle la laissait de marbre. Cependant le nerf de sa bouche droite tressautait toutes les minutes. Et ses doigts martelaient en rythme son bras droit. Si le duo de choc aurait été un tant soit peu attentive au changement de caractère de leurs aînés, elles se seront doutées que bientôt Yumi allait éclater. Le soleil était à son zénith. Si elles voulaient avoir terminer avant la fin de la journée, elles avaient intérêt à se bouger les fesses et arrêter de s'extasier devant chaque chose banale !

 _Quelques heures plus tôt ..._

 _\- Des_ _exorcistes_ _? Je crois que tu n'ais pas compris ce qu'on a t'a raconté, balbutia Sulie déconcertée._

 _\- Les exorcistes ont pour but de ratatiner le cul de tous les akumas ainsi que de tous les Noah. Alors te pointer en mode je suis une Noah et je viens vous aider dans votre guerre sainte ... Comment te dire que c'est du ..._

 _\- pure suicide, termina Sulie en couinant._

 _Elise soupira et s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. Puis se retourna pour faire au deux jeunes femmes et leurs adressait un sourire hésitant._

 _\- Je suis vexée. De un j'ai pas prévu de m'annoncer en tant que Noah. Je risquerai de risquer ma vie et les vôtres. ça sera un peu comme une mission d'infiltration. Je ne prends pas ça pour un jeu, s'écria t'elle devant les mines effarées de ces amies. Juste que Kanna a décidé de vous donner des innocences ce qui nous permettra de nous faire intégrer plus facilement. Et nous avions pas de nouvelles de Néa. Si vos dires sont vrai .. Je ne remets pas vos dires en doutes. Mais au sein de la congrégation il est possible nous renseigner sur Néa ou le comte._

 _\- Qui nous dit que des exorcistes se trouvent dans les rues de Venise Eli ?_

 _\- C'est vrai ça. Depuis quelques temps les akumas se multiplient à chaque coin du globe. Les exorcistes sont surchargés de travail. On a autant de chance d'en trouver un que Sulie apprennent les bonnes manières, en pointant du doigt cette dernière qui laissa échapper un cri outré. Cela va faire 7 000 ans que j'essaye et pourtant on a peine avancé, constata Yumi un peu soit peu défaitiste._

 _Elise se moqua. Il semblerait que l'ancienne terreur ait pris la mouche. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de donner des coups à l'aînée du groupe. Cependant cette dernière, le bras tendu, la repoussait en tenant sa tête._

 _\- Mais vous oubliez une chose, commença t'elle en stoppant le manège des deux autres. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré la totalité de mes pouvoirs. Mais même si créer des akumas est l'une des particularité d'Adam, je sais où ils se trouvent à chaque fois. Il est le créateur et je suis le pisteur._

 _Fin_ _flash-back_

Elles étaient en route depuis trois heures déjà mais aucun exorcistes en vue. Le radar akuma de la Noah original ne s'était pas encore activé. Comment pouvait il s'activer alors qu'elle était déconcentrée et disparaissait toutes les cinq secondes ? L'idée de les tenir en laisse jusqu'à la fin de " la mission trouver des _exorcistes_ " la démangeait. Son regard retourna aux deux jeunes femmes. Sulie avait failli chuter mais fut attrapée à la dernière minute par sa voisine. L'idée la démangeait mais la démangeait à un tel point vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

 _Faut pas pousser mamie dans les buissons non plus maugréa t'elle._

Ses talons claquèrent tandis que Yumi s'avança. Sa démarche ressemblait à une lionne qui s'approcha de ses proies. Le sourire qui étira peu à peu les coins de ses lèvres aurait rendu jalouses la meilleure hyène. Ses doigts craquèrent lorsqu'elle les plia. Son dos et son cou suivirent tandis qu'elle les bougea. Si les bruits de rue, la musique des artistes itinérants ou bien le fait qu'elles soient trop concentrées à faire des signes de la main et des sourires aux gondoliers l'empêchèrent de l'entendre. Sinon elles auraient senti la menace qui s'approchait par l'arrière.

\- Bandes de feignasses vous allez arrêter de fantasmer devant ses gondoliers et bouger votre cul illico presto ! _Cria t'elle en faisant sursauter les deux interpellées._

Cependant ces dernières ne purent esquisser un seul mouvement que Yumi les prit de court. En effet la trentenaire les avait attrapé par le cou avant de les lever au sol. Elise et Sulie essayèrent de se dégager. Jambes pédalant dans le vide, bras gesticulant dans tous les sens. Tout cela sous les rires des passants et sous les mimiques comiques des artistes de rue. Un peu gêne pour Elise et énervée pour Sulie redoublèrent de virulence pour s'échapper. Néanmoins la prise de leur " tortionnaire " était de fer et malgré les lamentations et leurs forces ne purent se défaire de cette main de fer.

\- Vous croyez qu'on a toute notre journée pour trouver l'objet de notre recherche ! Merde si on les trouves pas d'ici la fin de la journée je vous jure que je vous donne à manger aux bêtes errantes !

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi stricte YuYu, _bouda la plus jeune du groupe._ Tu sais peut-être pas mais c'est pas comme ça tu vas attirer un homme dans tes griffes. Techniquement si, _commença t'elle à réfléchir en se tenant le menton,_ grâce à ta force surhumaine tu pourras les attraper dans tes serres. Mais c'est vraiment ce genre de relation que tu veux, _la questionna t'elle en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule._ Il faut que tu commences à t'amuser, à t'éclater à sourire à la vie !

Le rouge monta au visage de la dénommé YuYU

\- Appelle moi encore comme et tu peux dire adieu au monde. Et ma vie privée ne concerne absolument pas une gamine comme toi. Qui portait encore des couches culottes lorsque j'ai eu mes premières règles.

\- Heu sans vouloir vous déranger mais nous avons une chasse aux exorcistes aux programmes, s'écria Elise silencieuse jusqu'ici.

Du haut de son mètre soixante trois - et non cinquante cinq comme elle le croyait -, un air déterminé avait pris place sur son visage. Son nez trémoussa sous la détermination faisant remonter ses lunettes plus haut. Mais son enthousiaste s'évapora comme neige au soleil en voyant l'expression de Yumi. En outre, elle avait laissé tombé Sulie pour se tourner vers elle. Si un regard pouvait tuer elle en aurait le pouvoir. La jeune Noah lui fit un sourire hésitant avec un petit signe de la main. Son instinct de suivie avait été déclenché. Et cela ce confirma par les prochains propos de son amie :

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est temps de s'y mettre ? J'entends ça depuis trois heures moi ! _Hurla t'elle furieuse avant de se jeter " amicalement - ? - sur cette dernière._

Cependant en plus d'un corps en pleine forme, il était doté d'une agilité au dessus de la moyenne. Voyant son " adversaire " s'approchait, Elise se dépêcha de plier ses genoux ainsi que de tendre ses bras sur le côtés. Affûtant un peu d'impulsion au sein de ses jambes, son corps se détacha du sol dans un mouvement gracieux et rapide. Elle passa au dessus de la tête de Yumi en faisant une pirouette. Avant d'atterrir délicatement un pied après l'autre sur la rambarde où quelques temps plus tôt elle avait été retiré de manière brutale. Yumi attrapa le vide. Puis sur deux ou trois pas elle essaya de retrouver son équilibre sans se retrouver au sol. Elle se redressa les yeux exorbités. Yumi ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réflexion et à une telle vitesse. En se redressant un petit sourire nostalgique lui colla au visage. Ce n'était plus la petite femme frêle au corps maladif qui se trouvait devant elle. Non c'était une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Je sais pourquoi mon corps est aussi petit et fin. Il est doté d'une de ces agilités. J'ai même pas l'impression de bouger mais de voler. C'est génial non ? Les filles, _demanda t'elle en se retournant vue l'absence de réponse._

Son visage prit une teinte surprise. Sulie la regardait avec une mine émerveillée tout en sautillant sur place en se frappant les mains. Yumi quant à elle était postée à l'arrière. Un de ses rares sourire au lèvres. _Elle est magnifique quand elle sourit,_ pensa t'elle. La foule s'était arrêtée pendant son petit exercice acrobatique. Et maintenant l'observée comme si il assistait à la transformation d'une larve en papillon. Gênée elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne rougissante. Elise décida de descendre de la rambarde afin d'éviter d'être la source de tous les regards. Etre sous les feux des projecteurs n'avaient rien d'existant pour la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la foule reprit le mouvement comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est trop géniale Eli. On aurait dit un ange en train de prendre son envol. Attend tu pourras m'apprendre ? Je serai le faire à ton avis ? Hein ...

\- Tu veux faire un salto alors que tu ne tiens pas sur une rambarde fais moi rire, _nargua Yumi qui se fit complètement ignoré._

En effet, cette dernière était concentrée sur son nouveau objectif : Elise. Elle essaya de faire en sorte que sa nouvelle partenaire accepte de lui apprendre quelques tours d'agilité. Face à l'assaut de Sulie, la Noah originel afficha un sourire crispé les mains levées. Comment lui expliquer que ses prouesses athlétique ne provenaient pas d'elle mais de son corps. Elise ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si son corps pendant son absence avait mémorisé de nombreux mouvement. Et ces derniers venaient comme des réflexes. Mais pour l'instant elle décida de se contenter d'hocher la tête à chaque fin de phase. C'était peut-être pas la solution miracle mais celle de la situation. Avec Sulie il ne sert à rien d'essayer de la raisonner sur les feux de l'action : il faut mieux attendre que son idée s'essouffle un peu avec le temps.

 _Allez vient jeune homme_

Une douleur apparut comme un éclair au sommet de crâne. Étouffant un cri de douleur, elle se tient la tête. Mais la voix ne semblait pas partir, comme si elle faisait partie d'elle-même.

 _Ne vois tu les avantages à rejoindre notre cause_

Elle s'était mis à genoux tenant sa tête entre ses jambes. Cette voix rocailleuse où la folie et un rire crispés raisonna à ses oreilles. Elise savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la conversation. Mais comment faire pour que cela se stoppe ? Elle fit la sourde aux demandes inquiètes de Yumi et Sulie qui s'étaient rapprochées.

 _Ne voix tu pas ce que peux t'offrir le comte millénaire_

Cette dernière phrase prononcée lui crispa le sang. Adam ? Adam était prêt de là ? Elle inspira en fermant les yeux. Elle faisait le vide autour d'elle. Non aucune présence du Comte ni même d'aucun Noah. C'était l'essence d'un Akumas qu'elle sentait. Elle se releva brusquement. La rapidité de son mouvement firent tomber les deux autres jeunes femmes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Et se mit à courir. Trouver la cible et elle trouvera la source. C'est à dire qu'en trouvant le but des missions des exorcistes qu'elles auraient plus de chance de tomber sur le but de leurs recherches. De plus, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur les créatures et les malheurs qu'avait engendré son cousin. Dans sa course effrénée, elle bouscula des passants quand elle ne pouvait pas les éviter. Plus que quelques mètres. Plus elle s'approchait, plus les voix se firent plus claires. Plus fortes. Elise sentait que les Yumi et Elise la suivait de prêt. Enfin essayé, la jeune femme courait aussi vite qu'une gazelle et les distançait involontairement. Les rues défilèrent. Les belles rues remplies de boutiques, de gens riant d'artistes de rue laissèrent vite place à des ruelles sombres. Les beaux habits avaient été remplacé des vêtement usés, graisseux. Les expressions de joie, de gaieté n'étaient guère présent dans cette arrière vue de Venise. Les traits étaient tirés. Les joues creuses, saillantes. L'espoir d'une vie meilleur les avait quitté. Le seul éclat qui restait au fond de leurs pupilles : l'attente. Pas l'attente d'une vie meilleure mais l'attente de la fin. Comme si il n'était pas possible que ça se passe autrement. Alors c'est ça l'oeuvre d'Adam. Une vie de miséricorde ? D'attente ? De désespoir ? N'aurait il pas seulement pu les ignorer en attendant son retour ? Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que quand Elise fera son retour, son cœur se brisera ? Elle n'avait jamais sous-évolué les humains. Pour elle, ils étaient certes dénué de pouvoir mais doté d'une bonté et de sentiments qui n'existaient pas chez eux. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisit son camp. Si malgré toute sa négociation, il ne changeait pas d'avis. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle secoua la tête. Si il ne changeait pas d'avis alors elle s'opposera à lui. Pour retrouver cet équilibre d'antan.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénées dans les recoins les plus sombres de la ville italienne, et elle arriva enfin à sa destinataire. Ce qui l'avait devant la stoppa et elle resta muette devant la scène. Cela ressemblait à sa ses créatures ? Pendant qu'elle resta interdite à l'entrée du cul de sac sombre, Yumi et Sulie arrièrent derrière elle. S'apprêtant à enguirlander sur sa course sans les avoir prévu, elles perdurent le fil de leurs pensées et se retrouvèrent dans le même état que Elise.

\- C'est quoi ce truc, _s'écria Sulie le doigt tendu vers le fond de la ruelle._

\- Mes amies, je vous présente les célèbres créatures de mon Coussin, _présenta t'elle d'une voix sombre_. Plus sombres, noires que je ne l'avais pensé.

 ** _Suite bientôt_**

* * *

* _**Un chapitre un peu plus court. Mais j'ai une raison ! Dans le prochain chapitre j'ai prévu d'insérer la première scène de combat ainsi que la rencontre avec notre petit groupe d'héros , évoqué en coup de vent dans le chapitre précédent. Je voulais vraiment faire un combat bien détaillé, bien écrit. Et une rencontre un peu explosif entre les deux groupes. Donc je voulais pas le faire vite fait dans ce chapitre 3 ^^**_

 _ *** Je tiens à remercier les deux membres qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leurs favoris. Cela prouve qui apprécie mon travail :) Mais je remercie aussi ceux qui me lise et prennent du temps pour ça ;)**_

 _ *** Vous pouvez me laisser une review si vous le voulez. En tout cas sachez que vous ferez une heureuse:)**_

 ** _~ il en faut peu pour être heureux ~_**

 ** _~ une vue ou une review me suffit ~_**

 ** _Sur ces paroles bonne journée et au prochain chapitre !_**


	4. rencontre explosive

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, il vient un peu en retard mais j'étais en vacances ^_^_

 ** _saya-chan1445 :_** _merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu es ma première review *^*  
_

 _ *** fait péter le champagne et lui tends une coupe ***_

 _J'aurai bien aimé vous en proposer aussi mais le champagne est réservé aux review. Mais pour remercier mes chères ou chers lecteurs,_  
 _qui me lisent, follow ou me mettent en favoris venez vous servir en cupcakes. Mais c'est tellement plus délicieux avec_  
 _du champagne ... Vous savez quoi faire ... Je dis ça je dis rien U_U_

 _Pour revenir à mes oignons :_ _Le très très intéressant m'a fait plaisir. Cela montre que mon histoire n'est pas mauvaise ;)_

 _Enfin j'espère lol_

 _~ En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ~_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Chapitre n°4:**_

 _ **Rencontre explosive**_

\- Mes amies, je vous présente les célèbres créatures de mon cousin, _présenta t'elle d'une voix sombre._ Plus sombres, noires que je ne l'avais pas pensé.

La ruelle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était quasiment déserte. Sans doute dû à la présence de cette créature maléfique. Elise balaya rapidement le lieu afin de se donner une idée par où elles pourraient passer. La ruelle se trouvait dans un état vétuste, on ne pouvait le nier. La peintures blanches devenues grises des murs commençaient à s'effriter ici et là. Des ordures traînaient un peu partout. Des détritus de la vie de tous les jours. Sans doute jetées des quelques fenêtres qui habillaient les murs pensa t'elle. En plus de ces déchets, de l'eau avait était jeté sans attention sur le sol. La porte , sans doute menant au bordel du coin devait être l'origine. Elise grimaça, en plus du fait que la rue soit étroite ; elle et ses amies devraient faire attention où poser les pieds afin d'éviter de se retrouver à terre. Autrefois, son père aimait répéter que se retrouver à terre pendant un combat était notre fin. Elle ne l'avait pas compris avant. Mais maintenant si en fixant l'akuma devant elle. Ce dernier était penché au-dessus d'un humain. L'inconnu faisait partie des classes les plus pauvres sans hésitations. Son pantalons troué aux niveaux des genoux ainsi que sa chemise donc il manquait une manche étaient des bons éléments pour le prouver. Mais ce qui peina le plus la jeune Noah était le visage et la corpulence du jeune homme. Il devait pas dépasser vingt cinq ans au maximum. Cependant son corps était fortement amaigri. En effet, il aurait pu faire penser à un jeune homme en début de sa phrase d'adolescent. Son visage était pas mieux. Des joues creuses, blanches contre la craie étaient encadrés pas une longue tignasse broussailleuse où se mêlait nœud et détritus en tout genre. Son expression était un mélange de plusieurs.

 _Un mélange plutôt contradictoire ..._

En outre, la peur était peint en arrière plan sur la face de l'inconnu. Mais le doute, la colère, le dégoût ou encore de l'anxiété défilèrent chacun à leurs tours. Mais est-ce de la joie qu'elle venait de l'apercevoir ? Un petit éclat de joie avait défilé dans ses malheureuses pupilles. Rapide et éphémère. Mais Elise n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Si j'accepte, ezt ce qu' j'pourrai r'voir Adelina vouz êtes sûr ?

\- Bien sûr, joins toi à nous et ta chère perdue sera de nouveau à tes côtés et pour l'éternité, _affirma la créature du compte avec une voix  
grinçante qui donna des frissons aux jeunes femmes._

Voix qui passa inaperçu pour le jeune homme. Elise sentit ses camarades trépigner à ses côtés. Elle leurs glissa un bref coup d'œil. Yumi releva ses manches prêt à attaquer en caressant ses bracelets en cuirs. Tandis que la petite dernière du groupe avait fait glisser un petit bâton qu'elle avait caché au niveau de porte jarretelle. Elise tourna la tête vivement : un porte jarretelle ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait avec ça ? Surtout accrocher à sa cuisse ! Elise secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. L'engueulade ça sera pour après. Sa main se leva qu'elle secoua quelques secondes. Elles ne devaient pas se montrer tout de suite. Les jeunes femmes étaient bien cacher pour l'instant. A l'entrée de la ruelle venisienne caché dans la pénombre. Elle leur intima de se rester silencieuse encore un peu en portant son index sur sa bouche. Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'akuma. De leur mini " remise à niveau pour les nuls " - dixit Sulie-, les deux anciennes villageoises lui avaient appris qui avait plusieurs niveaux et formes d'akumas. Mais pour Elise il était tout le même. Seul les pouvoirs qui possédaient les distingués. C'est sans doute leurs fameux " niveaux ". Néanmoins pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas dire de quel niveau ou forme il se trouvait, constata t'elle en l'observant plus intensivement. Connaître son ennemi pour mieux l'affaiblir. L'akuma se tenait au-dessus du jeune homme. Ses pieds se trouvant à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Son corps s'était abaissé , de sa main gauche il joua avec ses doigts en rythme pour ponctuer son dialogue. La créature qui se tenait dans la ruelle avait des points communs avec sa troisième innocence, Kanna. Même armure, même corpulence. Cependant, la ressemblance s'arrêta là. En effet, Kanna était d'une blancheur qui révéla la couleur de son âme. Alors que le pantin de son cousin était d'une nuance verte qui tendait vers le kaki. Il était aussi d'une taille beaucoup plus petite. Sans doute de cinquante centimètres. L'aura autour de lui avait quelques choses d'étouffant, d'écrasant ainsi que déprimant. Déprimant. C'était le mot qui convenait parfaitement à la situation. Elise avait l'impression que l'atmosphère qui entourait l'akuma essayait de l'attirer dans les tourments de son esprit. Où les bons sentiments et l'espoir ne se trouvaient pas. Où à la place se tenait le désespoir, le chaos, la tristesse et la résignation. Alors que l'humain tendit sa main osseuse en direction de celle squelettique de la créature, Elise décida d'intervenir. Après un hochement de tête en direction de ses amies, elle avança d'un pas passant de l'obscurité à la faible lumière produite par le lampadaire éternué.

\- Ton Adelina ne serra pas la jeune femme que tu as perdu, _les interrompit elle; elle toussa pour donner un plus de  
force à sa voix,_ cela ne serra qu'un récepteur doté de ta chair.

Son interruption stoppa les deux individus présents dans la ruelle. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine l'air apeuré. L'akuma poussa un cri énervé. Cette idiote lui avait fait perdre son nouveau réceptacle. Il avait trouvé cet abruti, ce misérable dans ces coins malfamés de la ville. Il avait dû écouter ses pleurnicheries sur sa sa ... Quoi déjà ? Oui sa petite sœur Ade Manchin truc. Il n'avait pas atteint son compta de réceptacle. Ce crétin aveuglé par son chagrin aurait été parfait pour sa dernière prise de la journée. Il n'avait pas l'attention de revenir avec les mains vides auprès du compte millénaire ainsi que de son maître Tiki. L'akuma déglutit péniblement. Ce qui était le cas pour une créature qui n'avait pas d'organe à faire fonctionner. Donc pas de salive. Ce qui rendait difficile l'action de déglutir. Il avait fallu que ce gamin ainsi que ces deux amies l'interrompent pendant sa prise. Mais soudain, une lumière s'alluma en haut. Et un sourire dévoyant ses dents pointues étira ses lèvres. Il n'aura pas une prise mais quatre à ramener ce soir. Il allait être féliciter par ses maîtres pour son excellent travail. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur ce crétin d'humain à sa gauche. Il s'occupera d'abord du groupe, décida t'il en fixant les trois jeunes femmes. Ces dernières l'avaient vraiment déterminés à empêcher ses affaires de se dérouler comme il le voudrait.

\- Ma czhair ? _Bégaya t'il._ Qu'ezt ce qu' c'ezt ?

L'akuma soupira avant d'accentuer la distance entre le sol et lui en position tailleur. Le moment miséricorde, lamentations, pleurs étaient venues. Qu'est ce que les humains pouvaient être chiants quelque fois. Il comprenait pourquoi les Noah ne pouvaient les supporter.

\- Quand l'âme de ta Adelina reviendra il prendra place sur un autre réceptacle avant ...

\- servir de ton corps comme manteau de fourrure. En gros, coucou le nouveau akuma et bye bye euh ton nom ?

\- Adelino, _murmura le jeune homme choqué._

\- Adelino ? _Demanda t'elle incrédule avant de continuer._ Bon ça ira. Coucou nouveau akuma et bye bye Adelino.

\- Sérieux Sulie la délicatesse tu connais ? _lança Yumi déroutée._

\- Tu préfères que je te dises qui va se faire bo...

\- Ta gueule, tais toi, _s'écrièrent simultanément Yumi et Elise._

Sulie leva les mains en mains la mine boudeuse et tourner autour d'elle. Elle voulait juste être clair pour Adelino. Quand elle faisait rien on la critiquait. Mais quand elle aidait à traduire leurs langages soutenus elle se faisait insulter. La cadette du groupe soupira. Elle plaignait vraiment leurs futurs compagnons. L'akuma décida qui avait patienté assez longtemps à son goût. Il posa ses pieds sur les pavés du sol et claqua des mains pour attirer l'attention du petit monde un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Vu que vous nous avez interrompu ... Pourquoi ne pas participez à notre jolie discussion ? Proposa t'il dans un rire cinglant.

 _/i\ attention combat (lisez ce paragraphe avec la chanson bad girl d'avril lavigne sa vous mettra dans l'ambiance) /i\_

Le trio se regarda. Elise semblait assez défaitiste devant le futur combat qui allait se dérouler. Alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes semblaient plutôt excités par l'action à venir.

\- Les filles ?

\- Prête, fit Yumi en claquant ses articulations.

\- Parfaitement prête Eli, s'exclama t'elle. Un demi ou entier capitaine ?

\- A demi se sera parfait tu me couvrira pendant que je le distrais. Tandis que Yumi s'occupe d'Adelino.

L'ancienne adolescente hocha la tête en se déhanchant doucement au rythme du vent. Un léger sourire au lèvre. Elle fit tournoyer le petit bâton en cercle devant elle tout en dansant. L'akuma rigola jaune. Voulait elle se battre avec ce petit bâton ? ça allait être plus rapide que prévu. Sulie lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de lancer son instrument dans les airs. Alors qui redescendait vers elle, elle prononça distinctement " Innocence activation " . Un long spectre avec une pierre blanche à son sommet atterrit dans ses paumes ouvertes. Elle fit des mouvements larges autour d'elle, comme pour s'entraîner. Après un dernier moment sec, le bâton perché dans son dos, elle offrit son plus beau sourire à son adversaire en haussant en rythme les sourcils.

\- Une ex, exorciste, bredouilla l'akuma faisant disparaître son sourire.

\- Voyant ce que ce corps est capable sous le feu de l'action, _murmura Elise pour elle-même._ A ton tour mon amie.

Alors que l'akuma se jeta sur elle, Sulie , avec un mouvement de poignet, modifia la structure du sol afin de créer un énorme creux dessus. Ne s'attendant pas à cela il s'écroula aux pieds de la jeune Noah. Cette dernière profitant de cette chute pour plier ses genoux de toutes ses forces et se tendre vers le ciel. Avec un mouvement de rotation, elle retomba gracieusement sur un rocher que Sulie avait créé avec son innocence au dessus de leurs têtes. L'akuma se releva rapidement complètement énervé maintenant. Il sortit ses longues griffes et se jeta de nouveau sur la jeune femme. Cependant Elise avait prévu le coup. Avec beaucoup d'impulsion, elle sauta du rocher afin d'atterrir à pied joints contre le mur. S'accrochant à la rambarde d'une des fenêtres de rues. Akuma la suivit de près et son poing frappa le mur. A quelques centimètres d'elle. Laissant un trou béat sur la veille façade italienne. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre ce combat. Ces gamins étaient en train de le ridiculiser. Lui ! Un akuma de level 4 au solde du comte millénaire et serviteur de monsieur Tiki. Il n'allait pas ce laisser faire comme ça. Son visage redevient tout fois confiant. Un level 4 n'était pas seulement un pantin comme ces maudits akumas de niveau 1. Non, lui il était au-dessus de la masse. Il retira délicatement du main et observa le gamin qui lui faisait à présent face. Elle fit un léger saut de tête légèrement accroché à la rambarde. Une légère roulade avant de faire un saut en arrière avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Elise fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air confiant de la créature maléfique. Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, une boule de feu la frappa. Plutôt alla la frapper. En effet, voyant le brusque changement de l'akuma Sulie s'était dépêchée de faire disparaître la rambarde qui servait d'appuie à sa camarade. Cette dernière sur le coup de la surprise, s'écroula le dos contre un pont qu'avait crée la jeune exorciste à quelques mètres du sol. Après un hochement de tête vers Sulie pour signaler qu'elle n'avait rien, elle se concentra sur son adversaire. Il s'était posé devant elle sur le pont en pierre. A nouveau confiant et sur de lui. Il tenait dans ses mains des énormes boules de feu. Elise grimaça. Alors maintenant ces monstres étaient capables de posséder des pouvoirs particuliers. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas une chose : Elise n'abandonnait jamais. Elle voulait que la paix revienne. Et elle allait tout faire pour que cela devienne une réalité. La jeune Noah se jeta au sol avec une roulade au sol tendu pour éviter une nouvelle pluie de flamme. Elle se releva rapidement et contra un coup de poings enflammé en se penchant en arrière. Le coup du level 4 passa au dessus d'elle. Avec un jeu de corps, la jeune femme lui fit un croche patte qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Profitant de cet avantage, elle le plaqua contre son dos. Un jeu d'épaule plus tard, elle le fit tomber au sol. Un sautant en avant et après un tour sur elle même dans les airs, Elise fit en sorte que son pied l'atteigne au visage. Elle se redressa, un pied devant un derrière. Dans une position qui se tenait prêt à attaquer tout en gardant un côté défensif. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'au retour de Yumi. Après quelques nouveaux mouvements afin d'échapper au coup de l'akuma, elle fit un split arrière pour se retrouver à cinq mètres de là. Elle s'agenouilla en respirant bruyamment. Sa devait faire une bonne quinzaine de minutes que leurs combats avait commencé. Elle regarde ses mains qui commençaient à se crisper. Même si son nouveau corps était plus solide et moins malade, ce rythme soutenu commençait à l'épuiser. Elise n'était revenue dans ce monde depuis à peine vingt quatre heures et tout était nouveau pour elle. Les sensations. Les mouvements. Et cette apparente bonne santé, de rigueur.

\- Alors petite souris on est déjà fatiguée ? _Rigola t'il._ C'est dommage que l'innocence de ton amie ne soit pas  
plus puissante petit gars. Tes pirouettes ne te seront pas à chaque fois.

Elise releva la tête tout en se leva, la respiration saccadée. Elle était vraiment épuisé, elle ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps. Mais c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle le fixa.

\- Je pensais que les akumas étaient plus intelligents, _lui dit elle essouflée._ La réputation n'était pas fondée on dirait. Tu as focalisé ton attention sur ta chère petite  
souris. Et ma chère Sulie n'a pas eu le droit à ton attention car tu as analysé que son innocence était plus défensif qu'autres choses. Tu te trompes  
aussi mais ce n'est pas le sujet, _énonça la Noah._ Même si je ne suis pas une exorciste et donc ne peut pas te donner un coup fatal. Tu as oublié quelque chose ...

\- Quelque chose ? _rigola t'il mi fou mi dérangé._

Il la regarda comme un chat regardait une souris avant de lui sauter dessus. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'échapper mais il prenait plaisir à voir ses dernières tentatives pour s'en sortir. Sauf que quelques secondes plus - trop - tard il comprit. Il avait concentré son attention sur le jeune artiste de rue doué en figures. Mais il avait oublié quelqu'un. Elles étaient pas deux mais trois. Il chercha paniqué la dernière exorciste. La grande femme élancé aux cheveux courts. Où était elle ? Mais nom d'un chien où se trouvait cette foutue exorciste ? Elise recula doucement vers la fin du pont :

\- Et la souris triompha du chat Miaou, _prononça t'elle souriante en tombant dans le vide._

\- Yumi, Sulie à vous de finir, _poursuivit t'elle en tournoyant dans le vide._

La créature du comte essaya de s'échapper mais n'y arriva pas. Paniqué il baissa son regard. Ses pieds ?! Le pont de pierre avait absorbé ses pieds. " Mais tu vas me lâcher saleté " cria t'il effaré contre la création du Sulie. Même ses boules de feu n'arrivaient pas à décrocher ses pieds de la paroi rocheuse. Mais soudain ses pieds retrouvèrent la liberté. Il souria vainqueur en bascula à l'arrière. Mais s'arrêta soudain en levant ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait la deuxième exorcistes. Qui courrait. Qui courrait dans sa direction. Son expression était neutre. Dénué de tout sentiment comme si elle allait cueillir des champignons dans la forêt. Il se pétrifia quand il entendit ses prochaines paroles. Enfin ses dernières pour lui.

\- Innocence Activation

Des longues lames aiguisées sortirent de ses bracelets de cuirs aux poignets. Formant un cercle autour de ses mains. Dans sa dernière foulés, elle prit de l'élan avant que son bras droit transperça le torse de l'akuma. L'autre main glissée contre sa gorge. Le visage à quelques mini-mètres du sien.

\- Où est le comte ? _lui demanda Yumi d'une voix froide._

\- Le comte ? _Il est ici et là. Le comte et les Noah sont partout_. Préparez vous ...

\- A quoi ? Parle espèce de créature des ténèbres, aboya t'elle en plaquant sa lame plus près de sa gorge. Faisant ruisseler quelques gouttes de son sang noirâtres.

\- Le comte est remis sur ses pieds. Et vous, sales humains vous ne pourriez rien faire à part s'incliner devant la grandeurs des Noah, articula l'akuma à quelques  
mètres du visage de la jeune femme.

Agacée par cette réponse qui ne leurs apportait rien de nouveau, elle retira sa main de son torse et le trancha en deux. Son visage passa à quelques centimètres du sien quand il poussa son dernier souffle. Il s'effondra au sol avant de s'évaporer. Yumi s'arrêta. Elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et regarda derrière elle. Elise avait rejoint Sulie au sol. Elle semblait fatiguée mais indemne. Ses capacités l'épataient. Même elle ne pouvait pas reproduire toutes les figures qu'elle avait fait pendant ce combat. Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à ses dernières paroles avec l'akuma. Pourquoi avoir dit ne posséder aucune innocence alors qu'elle était sans hésiter la seule à en posséder trois ? Il faudrait qu'elle la questionne à ce sujet. Pas maintenant. Quand toutes les trois auraient pris le repos mérité après ce premier combat victorieux. Un sourire éclatant recouvrit son visage en observant Sulie qui ramenait la ruelle à son état normal. Un vrai sourire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis la destruction de son village que dans des rares occasions. Elles avaient gagné. Grâce aux plans qu'Elise leur avait murmuré juste avant qu'elle prenne pour la première fois la conversation.

 _Flash Black_

 _\- Les filles, les interpella Elise_

 _\- Hum, murmurèrent en parfaite synchronisation les concernées._

 _Yumi se détacha de l'akuma qui essayait de convaincre sa prochaine victime et arrêta de caresser son innocence à ses poignets. Alors que Sulie stoppa les rotations qu'elle faisait avec son bâton. Toutes deux portèrent leurs attentions sur leur amie. Cette dernière avait un air sombre sur le visage. Derrière ses lunettes, ses pupilles avaient pris un air fataliste. Elle avait réalisé qui était temps de rentrer en guerre. Contre la seule famille qu'elle avait jamais connue. Un pincement de cœur lui prit à cette pensée. Elle dégagea ce sentiment de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Elle garda son regard fixé sur la devant elle mais s'adressa à ses deux camarades :_

\- _Pour faire en sorte de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible sur le comte à sa créature, il faudra le faire tourner en bourrique. Pendant que  
je discuterai avec lui, je lui ferai oublier ta présence Yumi. Tandis que je l'épuise et le distrait avec des figures et que Sulie m'aide avec son  
innocence, tu mettras en sécurité ce jeune homme. Ensuite tu resteras dans l'ombre jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est à dire quand il aura  
complètement oublié ta présence, tu referas surface pour porter le coup fatal. En lui volant des informations lors de son dernier souffle._

 _Mais où était donc la petite gamine qui courrait partout dans le village en voulant tout faire ? Se demanda l'aînée du groupe. Les enfants grandissent vite, soupira t'elle. Enfin pour la plupart du temps. Pour les gens normaux, doté d'un peu soit peu intelligence déclara t'elle en fixant sa cadette qui sautillait d'excitation. On pouvait l'abandonner dans un magasin de chaton ? Non de chiot ! Comme ça elle et Eli pourront se faire la malle en toute discrétion. Elle soupira. Malgré ces pensées, cela ne se produira que dans ses rêves les plus fous ... De plus, Eli l'adorait. Elle aussi ? Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Enfin un peu._

 _\- Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda la jeune Noah hésitante._

 _\- Oui chef !_

 _Fin flash black_

\- Sa ne s'est pas passé comme on l'avait prévu, marmonna Elise.

Yumi revient brusquement à la réalité. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées lors de l'interruption de son amie. Elle jeta un bref regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait il y a quelques instants l'akuma.

\- Non mais on lui a foutu une de ses racles à son cul à celui la, s'exclama joyeusement Sulie puis se tournant vers Elise. Tu étais  
géniale, magnifique on aurait dit une gazelle entrant de voler, s'écria t'elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Mer, Merci Su, rigola son amie. Avec toi tu nous ramènes toujours le sourire, ajouta t'elle doucement.

\- Je sais je sais que ferez vous sans moi ? se gonda t'elle fièrement faisant rigoler son petit monde.

\- Mais il avait l'air surpris de nous voir, déclara Yumi au bout d'un moment;

\- C'est vrai ça, s'écria soudainement Sulie

\- Je pense qu'il était surpris de voir des exorcistes ici, avança Elise.

Avant que Yumi ou Sulie purent lui répondre. Une voix claqua dans la sombre ruelle. Faisant que notre trio se retourna brusquement :

\- Je voudrais bien savoir comment deux exorcistes non reconnus par la congrégation foutent ici à se battre avec un akuma de niveau 4,  
 _déclara froidement un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval._

Le trio se mit en position. Yumi mit en marche ses innocences à ses poignets tandis que Sulie était prêt à modifier le décor ou la matière autour d'elle. Quant à Elise, elle se trouvait de se tenir à l'arrière anxieuse. Elle fixa les nouveaux arrivées. C'était un groupe d'environ sept personnes. Attendez. Un adolescent aux cheveux blanc, un gamin avec une pierre sur le front, mister queue de cheval et la jeune femme magnifique ... Elle bouscula ses amies afin de se ternir en face d'eux :

\- Mister queue de cheval complètement coincé, s'écria t'elle ne le pointant du doigt. Ce sont des exorcistes ! _informa ses  
deux amies étonnée et ravie._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _* Voila voila c'est fini pour cette fois-ci *^* Comme promis j'ai la scène de combat mais mais ... j'ai pas la rencontre complète avec  
_ _nos héros. Je sais je sais c'est pas bien mais pour ce chapitre j'étais déjà à plus de 4300 mots. Je me suis dis que c'était bien assez pour un chapitre x)  
Sinon vous en pensez quoi de la scène de combat ? Trop ou peu détaillé ? Pas ou assez longue ? C'est la première scène de combat_  
 _que j'écris donc j'aurai besoin de vos avis. J'accepte ceux positifs autant que ceux négatifs à partir du moment où_  
 _c'est justifié ;)_

 _* Deuxième petite note : si une béta reader passe pas là et intéressée par cette histoire je suis preneuse :) Une aide / avis_  
 _ne peut apporter que du bon :)_

 _* Merci de m'avoir lu prenez un cupcake avant de partir !_


	5. petites informations

_**Informations:**_

 _ **En premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser de ma si longue absence sur le site sans aucun nouveau chapitre :/ Mais mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme au mois de septembre ... Cependant le faire réparer me coûterait plus cher que d'en acheter un nouveau donc ... J'ai dû économiser pour m'en payer un nouveau ^^ Et écrire grâce à l'application mobile c'est pas top ! J'ai essayé deux fois et j'ai vite arrêté ça me gavait grave x) Mais me revoilà avec des millions d'excuses ! J'ai pris un petit carnet où j'ai noté toutes mes idées ! Il me reste plus qu'à écrire mon chapitre ;) Mais comme je travaille toute la semaine ainsi que le samedi j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Sauf sauf que ? Je suis en vacances samedi alors j'essayerai de publier un article voir deux ! Pour me faire pardonner ^*^**_

 _ **Je vous prie encore de m'excuser encore de mon absence de publication car j'ai pleins d'idées qui ont fleuri dans mon imagination u_u Alors à samedi ! ;)**_


End file.
